


Small Furry Creatures

by lah_mrh



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/pseuds/lah_mrh
Summary: Scotty gives Uhura a gift to replace her tribble.





	Small Furry Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



Uhura finishes unpacking the last of her clothes and shuts the drawer before stretching her arms above her head. She enjoys visiting her family on Earth, especially since it happens so rarely, but Starfleet is her life, and part of her is glad to be back on the ship, where she belongs.

She puts on some music and sits down at the computer to check her messages, but is interrupted almost instantly by the door chime. She glances up, wondering who could be visiting her when most people are still on shore leave, then rises from her seat and goes to open the door.

It turns out to be Scotty, clutching a box and smiling nervously. "I... ah, I brought you something," he says, and holds out the box.

Uhura smiles, reaching out to take it. "Oh, that's so sweet! Thank you!" She looks down into the open box and feels her breath catch.

There, curled on a towel, is a small black and white kitten.

"My nan's cat had kittens," Scotty explains. "She's been trying to find homes for them, and well, I thought you might want something to replace the tribbles." He pauses, then rushes on, "If you don't want her I can take her back, but-"

"No!" Uhura blurts, reaching into the box and picking up the kitten. "She's perfect. Oh, aren't you a cutie!" The last is delivered to the kitten, who blinks at her and mews inquisitively.

"I brought some food and toys and things as well," Scotty says. "They're in the transporter room."

Uhura takes her eyes off the kitten long enough to give him a grateful look. "Thank you, Scotty. I don't know what to say." The kitten wriggles in her arms, and Uhura puts her down on the floor, where she immediately begins scampering around in exploration.

"Better than a tribble?"

"Much better." She smiles and adds, "Just as long as she doesn't turn into hundreds of kittens and take over the ship."

"Well, I can't make any promises," Scotty replies, and she laughs.

"Thank you," she says warmly. "It's the best gift I could have gotten."

He blushes, glancing down as the kitten pounces onto his boot. "You're welcome."


End file.
